He's a tramp
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Young Justice is on a mission to find the Joes. They traveled to Japan, the last place the Joes where seen. It's now night time and Wally reunites with an old friend.*one-shot*


Me: New Story!

Wally: And its about me!*dances around*

BB: Yay I get a break!

Me: For now* crackles*

BB:*whines*

Wally: Prime owns nothing!

* * *

It was night time and all were asleep. All but a young, red headed teen. He had his usually wind tossed hair fall to his chin and normally bright green eyes shown with tiredness. He wore a long black and white shirt that went pass his thighs and baggy black pajamas pants. The child, no older then fifteen, picked up a blanket from the bed he was temporary using. The young red head wrapped it around his body and walked out of his guest room. Looking around the empty halls, he sighed and walked along the cold, empty walkways. Quietly as he could, he snuck out into the living room then to the outside world. The boy sigh in content as the fresh cold air hit his face. It was nice to be out of smoggy cities of the United States and in the freshness of Japan's forest.

"_A ninja? You kidnapped me, dragged me half ways across the world-the bloody ocean- to be ninja?! Are you insane?!"_

"_You could have said no."_

"_You kidnapped me in my sleep! How could I say no?"_

"_See this is why we need to go to Japan. If we gotten the training then you wouldn't have random people kidnapping you."_

"…_What?"_

"_Oh…and you need to get a new window lock. Yours was broken."_

"_Gahh!"_

He's a tramp

Closing his eyes, the young teen walked forward to feel more of the night. He let his feet guide him over familiar planes to what his heart wanted. It's been a long time since he was under the moonlight light and not using it as a cover on a mission. To actually stop and listen to nature's music as well as remembering old memories.

"_Beautiful…"_

"_Ah I seen better…in fact I'm seeing one right now."_

"_You're a flirt."_

They boy chuckled softly at the memory that floated into his head. His friend, someone he hasn't seen for so long, appeared in his head. The emerald eyed boy shook his head and looked up at the moon. He could just remember that his friend was such a tramp.

He's a rover

The boy continued to walk until he reached a beautiful clearing. His eyes light up at the sight of wild flowers dancing in the wind. He took in the scent of roses, lilies, daisies, baby breaths and tulips. The smell was heavenly and the sight was beautiful. The flowers went up to his knees-which amazed him to no end-and filled up the land before him like an ocean. The freckled face teen grinned with glee.

"_It's late…we should heading back."_

"_Oh come on, Red. Don't tell me you're afraid."_

"_N-no! I-it's just that…I'm cold…and we have train-What are you doing?"_

"_You said you were cold."_

"_S-stop hugging me."_

"_Aw is someone blushing?"_

"_S-shut up."_

"_Fine, fine, but I wanna show you something."_

"_In the woods? Are you crazy? Let's just g-go back to the d-dojo before sensei wakes up."_

"_Come on, it's just right up a head."_

"…_Fine."_

" _Yes! Now close your eyes. Are they close? Good."_

"_Whatever…are we there yet?"_

"_Almost."_

"…_There?"_

"_Yup, now open your eyes."_

"_Holy-Snake it's beautiful! Where did you find this?"_

"_While I was training with the others, I was running down a hill and tripped. So I kinda…tripped and rolled into the lake."_

"_Snake you romantic idiot."_

The flecked face teen's grin softens as he walked into the field. His friend was such a dog. The biggest tramp he had ever met. Taking him to see the crystal blue lake and showering him with a handful of freshly picked flowers. He even carved their names into a tree trunk and sleeping under the stars until dawn. He could remember racing a blond teen, seven years older than him, to the dojo. The young teen was only a few feet behind him when he was caught by the enemy clan.

And there's nothing  
More to say

"He was such a scoundrel." The green eyed boy muttered when his friend failed to rescues him.

"_Leave him alone!"_

"_Snake help!"_

"_Cat!"_

"_Get Red in the truck, I'll deal with Blondie over here."_

"_Snake Eyes help me!"_

"_Shut up kid."_

"_Catpaw!*crack* Ah, my arm!"_

"_Snake Eyes!"_

The teen smiled softly. "At least he tried. Good thing too."

If he's a tramp

"Wally."

The said teen turned his head way from the lake to see his best friend and teammate, Robin. The boy wonder was shaking in anger and Wally could see a light twitch under the mask he wore. He's normally straight, black hair was tangled up and sticking everywhere. Wally bit his lip from laughing at how droopy his mask was, as if he just threw it to his face. The black hair preteen was even in his red and black pajamas still. Next to him was a man, a familiar looking man. Or at least his body structure was. He was wearing a gray and black body suit with a slitted visor, matching trousers, and he carries a pair of _tsuba_-less ninjatō on his back. Wally tilted his head in curiosity and wonder. Was this…

"Snake Eyes?" He called out in wonder.

The ninja looking man brought up his hand and waved. Wally gave him sky wave in return. Robin looked between his best friend and the stranger. He didn't like the fact that they knew each other. A growl couldn't help but escape his lips. He didn't trust the black clad man.

"Wally." He stressed out to get his speedster's attention.

The freckle face speedster looked at his friend and giggled at his angry expression. "What's wrong Rob?"

Robin pointed at the ninja next to him. "How the heck do you know him? Is he part of the League of light? Is he Cobra? Why won't he answer any of my questions?"

Snake Eyes tensed up and Wally could tell that he was disgusted at the thought of working with two.

"Robin calm down. He's mute." Wally mumbled as he walked up to the bird. He placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But Wally-"

"Trust me…" Emerald eyes looked deep into the mask. "Please."

Robin opened his mouth to refuse but stop. He couldn't denial his best friend. Even if his questions goes unanswered for a while. The boy wonder trusted him too much; it was the one next was the one he didn't trust. Besides the speedster was a black belt in karate that the Robin had force him to enter three years ago. As he shot the mysterious, silent ninja a glare he walked away in a huff. Wally let out a sigh as he watched the other disappear into the forest and turned to his old friend.

He's a good one

"Hey Snake Eyes." The teen greeted as he took his seat near the lake.

_**Boyfriend?**_

Wally blushed at the writing on the dirt and shook his head. "Fine way to greet someone you haven't seen in years."

_**Boyfriend?**_

The teen rolled his eyes. "No Mr. Nosy Ninja."

Snake Eyes stared at him throw his visors.

The red head sighed. "Okay, okay, yeah he sorta…kinda…um-"

_**Sorta? Kinda? What do you mean Catpaw?**_

Wally's face became hotter at his old ninja name. "Snake Eyes…don't call me that."

_**Why not babe?**_

"I'm not your babe." Wally whispered sadly. He ran his fingers into his hair. "I'm not a ninja anymore…I'm a speedster. I gave that up long time ago."

Snake Eyes looked down at his partner and frowned. Sure Wally never wanted to be a ninja but he cherished the name sensei had given him long ago. He could remember a little, red head, eight year old boy dancing and chanting the name as they walk to the dojo. Wally even lived up to it, seeing how he was as quiet a prowling cat. Why would he just give it all up?

_**Why?**_

Wally looked hard at the dirt written question. He refused to meet Snake's visor with his eyes. How could he explain his leaving of the martial arts?

"I just grow up." Wally mumbled.

_**Now the truth.**_

Wally closed his eyes and sighed. "You want to know the truth, fine here it is. You left me Snakes. You just took me home and left me there waiting."

Snake Eyes looked away.

"I told you I'll always be by your side. That I'll never leave you. I knew that you need me. You always needed me to be your rock." Tears bubbled up behind his eyelids. "You're _my_ rock. Why did you just leave me? Didn't you wait me anymore?"

Snake Eyes felt as if he was sliced through the heart at the last sentence. It was so innocent and childlike. How could his Catpaw, his Wally, ask such a thing? Of course he wanted him but it was too dangerous for an eight year old! The whole clan was after him because they thought he killed their sensei. He wanted to protect his tiny friend. Snake gently cupped the teen's freckled face with his right hand and used his left thumb to wipe away fallen tears.

"Snake Eyes…" Wally whispered holding the gentle hand closer.

Snake Eyes used his remaining free hand and took off his mask. The younger of the two stared up at him with a smile. His emerald eyes looked longing into cerulean eyes. It's been so long since he last saw those beautiful eyes. He reached up and ran his hand through the pale blonde hair that belonged to Snake Eyes.

"Snaky, my snaky." Wally mumbled lending into the GI Joe Recruit.

Snake Eyes smile and held the speedster closer. He pressed his heads against the other and nuzzled their noses together.

'_My kitten.'_

With that thought in his head, he closed the space between then and kisses the speedster gently. Now if only he could get a certain littler bird to relies that.

And I wish that I  
Could travel his way

* * *

Me: So?

Wally: Who's Snake Eyes?

Me: GI Joe Ninja Master...I think...

BB: That was pretty neat

Wally: I guess so...

Me: Comment and Rate!


End file.
